pokecreationsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pokémon del Chat
Bueno, como todos saben (o deberían saber), en el chat cada uno tiene sus Pokémon. Esta página es para colocarlos. Y por si acaso, NO ES UN APX. Pokémon Renzo Archivo:Cara_de_Venusaur.png Mi inicial desde mi infacia siempre fiel 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_by_Poke_diamond.png El Zorua mas cabron y loco sobre la faz de la tierra. Archivo:Cara_de_Samurott_by_Poke_diamond.png Lo tengo por que se me tio en mi pokeball y no quiso salir e.e Rapo Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Mi inicial, es un tanto especial, me llama joperra ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Crobat.png Tiene 4 alas, esmuy cool :D Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Es mi eevee al cual odio (??? Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Nacio de un huevo, solo sabe decir tonto D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.pngNooou me siguio hasta aqui TToTT Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.png Es el mas grande, simplemente, lo tengo en los pantalones desde que naci ¬3¬ Espe Archivo:Cara_de_Dulce_Eevee.pngEevee,mi inicial y más adorado pokemon 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts_Variocolor.pngYuki,la más pequeñaja del grupo 8D y también la más llorica 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngYui,la hermana mayor de la pequeñaja de arriba. Archivo:Cara_de_Cresselia.pngYo la llamo cressi-cressi,esta es la más put*(?) ok no,esta es la más cabrona,me odia y me maltrata,cada vez que la saco causa destrucción masiva contra todo epsepto los pokemons,se podría decir que es todo lo contrario a una cresselia normal xD. En pc: Archivo:Cara_de_Sakura.pngBueno,de esta ya me cansé que se peleara con Yuki,así que la mandé al manicomio PC para que refleccione sobre su comportamiento y deje de destrozar todo cada vez que pelea FUUU. Archivo:Espeon_cristal-1-.gifY esto a sido todo al estilo espe,byee y que pasen unas felices fiestas!Archivo:Espeon_cristal-1-.gif Puff Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep.png(x30) Es la mitad de mi rebaño. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep_Shiny.png(x30) Es la otra mitad de mi rebaño. Archivo:Cara_de_Gastrodon_oeste.png Pues... un Gastrodon? Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Mi primer Pokémon :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Doduo.png ewe Vile Archivo:Cara de Minccino by Pokemon-Diamond.png: Es mi pequeñito llorón 8D Archivo:Cara de Marill.png: Es un juguetón roba-comida :3 Archivo:Cara de Miltank.png: Esta es la más madura de todos e.e Archivo:Cara de Tauros.png: Y este siempre busca a Rapo para clavarle los cuernos 8DU Archivo:Cara de Budew.png: Pues es como cualquier Budew eweU Nax Archivo:Cara_de_Murkrow.png Mi fiel Compañero Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Siempre come seedot y me electrocuta Archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.png Mi poke mas fuerte Archivo:Cyndaquil.png Simpre me quema Psy Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png Es mi inicial, mi pokémon más fiel y mi más querido :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png Es el pokémon más cabr*n que tengo en todo mi equipo, es como el cresselia de espe, trolleando a espe LOL Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngEs muy cariñoso, pero también le encanta quemar a la gente 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.png Es muy mono y siempre está haciendo... bueno nada en especial, cosas de pollitos Archivo:Dummy.gif Hero Archivo:Cara_de_Haxorus.png Es inmaduro e infantil. Siempre anda pidiendo comida xD.... Luego sigo Frosto Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png Le gusta explotar y flotar. Archivo:Cara_de_Whimsicott-1-.png Le gusta bromear c: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Hace lo que hace todo glaceon. existir. Vik Archivo:Cara_de_Victini-1-.png Le gusta quemar cosas 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Es muy tierna, aunque se enfada por nada ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Roserade.png A veces se pone muy siniestra... José Archivo:Cara de Swampert.pngEs dormilón, cómo el dueño. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngEs hiperactivo, lo contrarío a Swampert. Archivo:Cara de Dusknoir.png¿Notan que es algo a lo mundo misterioso? ¿No? bueno. Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.pngJejé Archivo:Cara de Furret.png¿Se pueden tener los que sean? Archivo:Cara de Cacturne.pngEspero que sí. Créditos a Pokémon-Diamond en DeviantArt por la cara MM de Whimsicott. Credits to Pokémon-Diamond in DeviantArt for the MD face of Whimsicott.